User blog:Ilovehunterclarington/My Final Destination
This Movie plays 7 years after Final Destination 3 thus in 2012. A Sorority House in the McKinley Pennsylvania explode after the oven explode. Characters Main Characters * Name: Marnie Tappan Description: Marnie is the Main Protoganist. She is a Proud Member of Alpha Delta Pi Sorority who haves the Vision of the Alpha Delta Pi Sorority explode killing her and her friends. She is the Girlfriend of Steven Cooper. She is the Tenth and Last Survivor to Die. *Name: Steven Cooper Description: Steven is a Working Student who is poor with her Younger Sister who is a Member of Alpha Delta Pi Sorority. He is Marnie's Boyfriend and After the explosion He and Marnie tell the other survivors about Death. He is the Ninth Survivor to Die. * Name: Cassidy "Cassie" Bukater Description: Cassie is a Proud Member of Alpha Delta Sorority. She is a Survivor. In the Premonotion she don't die. She is the only character who don't die. She also helps Marnie and Steven to tell the other survivors about Death. She is Bryant Essrig's Girlfriend. She is also a Porn Addict. *Name: Bryant Essrig Description: Bryant is a Pizza Delivery Boy who always go to the Alpha Delta Pi Sorority to visit his Girlfriend Cassie when Marnie is having the Premonotion. He know all the shortcut in the McKinley Pennsylvania. He is the Eight Survivor to Die. * Name: Claire Bolton Description: Claire is the Sexy Asian who gets her way around men and is a proud member of Alpha Delta Pi Sorority. She is a Survivor and likes boys. She was going to be the First Survivor to die but instead of First she became the Sixth Survivor to Die. *Name: Logan Smith Description: Logan is one of Claire's Sex Mates. He is a Jock and a Student. He is Bestfriends with Steven Cooper. He is the Fifth One to Die. * Name: Bree Cooper Description: Bree is the Younger Sister of Steven Cooper and is a Proud member of Alpha Delta Pi Sorority. She is the Seventh Survivor to Die. * Name: Allison Morris Description: Allison is a Proud Member and is a Survivor of Alpha Delta Pi Sorority. Allison is the Second Survivor to Die. * Name: Addison Randall Description: Addison is a Member of Alpha Delta Pi Sorority. She is Bestfriends with Allison and is The First One to Die. * Name: Felix Dekker Description: Felix is Jane and Megan's Lover who always makes his way to visit Jane and Megan in the Alpha Delta Pi Sorority House. He is the Third Survivor to Die. * Name: Justin Dawson Description: Justin is a Gay Student who loves Felix. He is The Fourth Survivor to Die. Other Characters *Annie Johnson - Annie is a Proud Member of Alpha Delta Pi Sorority which is one of the Casualities of Burning Alpha Delta Pi Sorority. She is portrayed by Katie Cassidy *Amy Grimes - Amy is the Leader of Alpha Delta Pi Sorority which is one of the Casualities of Burning Alpha Delta Pi Sorority. She is portrayed by Laurie Holden *Andrea Grimes - Andrea is a Member of Alpha Delta Pi Sorority which is one of the Casualities of Burning Alpha Delta Pi Sorority. She is the younger sister of Amy and is portrayed by Addy Miller *Robertson Dixon - Amy's Boyfriend who is the one who causes the Exploxion. He is portrayed by Norman Reedus. *Mrs Bukater -Mrs Bukater is the Mother of Cassie Bukater. She is portrayed by Courtney Cox *Jesse McQueen - Jesse is one of Cassie's friend. he is seen being Gagged outside his house and is asking for help. *Ashley Bukater - Ashley is the younger sister of Cassie. *Jessie Prescott - Jessie is a casuality of Alpha Delta Pi Sorority. *Kaycie Thompson - Kaycie is a casuality of Alpha Delta Pi Sorority. *Shelby Wilkins - Shelby is a casuality of Alpha Delta Pi Sorority. *Maycie Wilkins - Maycie is a casuality of Alpha Delta Pi Sorority. *Laycie Bukater - Laycie is a casuality of Alpha Delta Pi Sorority. *Mr. Ritson - Mr. Ritson is the owner of new opened carwash in McKinley Pennsylvania. *Mr. Fredicson - Mr. Fredicson is the one who hires Steven as his Yarder. *Jay Moss - Jay is bestfriends with Steven. *Cafe Waitress - Cafe Waitress is a sexy waitress who serve Steven, Marnie, Cassie and Bryant a drink. *Cafe Owner - Cafe Owner is the Owner of a Cafe in McKinley Pennsylvania. Deaths *Robertson Dixon is baking when the oven explodes it incinerated him and causes the Alpha Delta Pi Sorority House to be Burned *Amy Grimes, Andrea Grimes and the other people inside the Alpha Delta Pi Sorority House was Burned *When Annie Johnson is inside her when the House was totally burned she listens to the radio and it fell on the water electrouced her. *When Allison and Addison decide to go to Sauna to Relax after the Alpha Delta Pi Sorority was Burned then both girls locked inside their Sauna puts a earphones for music and the door unfortunatly closed and the temperature goes higher and higher that girls is trap inside their Sauna and Both Girls was Incinerated inside their Sauna. *After Allison and Addison's Death, Felix with Marnie and the others at Allison and Addison's Funeral Felix became emotional and start blaiming himself. He trys to kiss Bree but it slaps him. At the Restaurant where Felix is working when he accidently slips on the grill and have his face burned. *When Justin is watching sex on his laptop when Marnie call him he accidently throw the laptop. It explodes incinerating Justin. *After Logan and Claire's Sex. Logan have a call from his othher Sexmate which he accidently have the phone fell and he step on it causing him to fell on the Stairs breaking his neck. *When Claire is having a shower when she accidently slip and have her head trap on the toilet which causes her to be Soffucated. *After Bree's Accident she is bring in a hospital. Bree sufferng from pain is killed after the being crushed by an Stone *While In a Cafe Marnie, Steven, Cassie and Bryant are talking about the mysterious deaths. When Bryant leave the Cafe a Truck ran over him. *Steven got a new work when he fell near the grass remover he panics and stands up. he says "That was close" and he accidently step on the stone and was nearly killed by the grass scissors. He is walking when a paper boy with a newpaper full of glass the paper boy throws it on Steven decapitating him. *Marnie the only remaining survivor is inside a Mental Hospital and is wearing a strait-jacket have a vision of the Mental Hospital collapse killing everyone. Marnie trys to escapes but its too late the Mental Hospital collapse killing everyone. Alternate Deaths * When Cassie was going to have a Mammogram the doctor left her in the Mammogram. The Machine goes higher and higher which causes Cassie to be killed. *When Allison and Addison is going to the Sauna Allison gets a call from Felix and Addison herself goes inside the Sauna which the door was locked. Addison can go which is burned inside the Sauna while Allison is outside try to see what is happening on Addison. *Steven is failed to got the job when a stone flys on Steven's face it smashed his face and is run over. Category:Blog posts